<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【莱吉】论一发入魂的可能性 by legolasisfreedom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551752">【莱吉】论一发入魂的可能性</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom'>legolasisfreedom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“这就是黄金狮子吗？”米达麦亚喃喃道，罗严塔尔惊奇地发现挚友的眼睛都亮了起来。</p><p> </p><p>*亲友沙雕点梗，阳痿alpha和不孕omega，笑了我一天决定搞出来试一试<br/>*没有侮辱角色的意思，真的只是随便写着玩一玩，不喜勿入</p><p>abo私设：信息素气味类似于香水味，beta也可以闻到alpha和omega的信息素原味，但不会起反应。帝国abo非常不平等，都帝制了就别平等了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【莱吉】论一发入魂的可能性</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>御医将体检报告交与正与同僚交谈的大公阁下时，吉尔菲艾斯没来由感到一阵眩晕。</p><p>他的身体开始发热，眼前人一张一合的嘴似乎是跳上岸的鱼，一丝难以明说的感觉在他体内流淌。强行凝神，他转向医师，对方严肃的表情意味着接下来的内容恐怕不会如他所愿。</p><p>他跟随医师走入皇帝陛下正检查的隔间，空气中明显的医疗液味令他不动声色地皱眉，随即换上了一如既往的温和表情：“医生，请问我的体检报告有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“阁下，虽然晚了将近四年时间，但您已经分化为omega了。”</p><p>红发大公的眼睛都没有多眨一下，他若有所思地点了点头，“幸好新帝国已经成立，不需要多余的战争了，分化为omega也没有什么不好的……”</p><p>医生欲言又止的表情让他停下话语，对方擦了擦汗，小声继续：“但由于您的分化过晚，加上长期作战和太空辐射波的影响，omega的体征过弱，这次体检的项目中，无论是信息素还是生殖系统反应非常缓慢……往后可能，不太容易有子嗣了。”</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯还没来得及消化这个消息，已经有人先他一步地震惊了。刚刚体检完的皇帝陛下面容还余留一丝苍白，听到这条消息后金发都因为主人的无能狂怒而震动：“这是怎么回事？”</p><p>“非常抱歉，陛下！”御医在心底暗自悔恨怎么不报告完就赶快跑，求助的目光投向当事人。吉尔菲艾斯已经向前一步娴熟地给好友顺毛，“没事的，陛下，臣对子嗣问题并不看中，您的身体健康才是臣与全体民众最关心的事情。”</p><p>“吉尔菲艾斯……”喟叹一般地喃喃低语，莱因哈特挥退了医生，确定门锁好了之后，手指已经绕上了那头红发。皇帝面容不悦，“你因为我连孩子都要没有了，这怎么是小事呢！我一定会让他们找到办法来治疗你的身体！”</p><p>“莱因哈特大人，”红发男人温和地摇摇头，适时转移话题，“比起这个，您更该想想新帝国的王妃人选，您已经分化三年了，安妮罗杰大人也期待您能早日找到合适伴侣。”</p><p>“不，那些都不重要，现在最重要的就是把你的身体养好。”皇帝自信一笑。两人的闲谈被急促的敲门声打断，吉尔菲艾斯迎上前去，这次门口站了另一位御医，他没记错的话，这是刚上任的御医院院长。</p><p>那位长者让跟着的几个年轻人等在门口，见到他们两人先是行礼，表情仿佛刚刚见到军务尚书的灿烂笑容一样一言难尽。莱因哈特下意识地皱眉，还是保持着该有的耐心：“卿有何事？”</p><p>“陛下，请……借一步说话。”</p><p> </p><p>“卿的意思是，朕也很难有自己的后代了吗？”皇帝的表情称不上气恼，但也绝不是已经接受的样子。</p><p>这次轮到大公阁下无能狂怒，虽然仍是保持微笑。温和的人生气起来反而比所有人都可怕。几位御医聚在角落里商议者对策，事件中心的莱因哈特倒是一点都不着急，他转过头面对挚友，精致的脸上是显而易见的困惑：“吉尔菲艾斯，是我理解得不对吗？”</p><p>“莱因哈特大人。”红发大公试图找到一个合适的方式将性功能障碍这个事实婉转地解释给友人，可惜这会儿一个词都想不到，“您只是……暂时身体有些不适罢了，但我想御医院一定会有办法的。”</p><p>言下之意就是没有办法也得想出办法来。</p><p>“这会影响到朕后续的工作吗？同盟那边还有很多事情没有处理。”金发美人不悦地咋舌，像极了闹脾气的猫咪。</p><p>“当然不会，”御医们结束了商讨，其中一个连忙解释道：“虽说您暂时无法享受床笫之欢，但日常生活都不会有任何影响，您的alpha信息素和分化情况也是正常的……”</p><p>“这倒无妨。”美人虽然表示自己的理解，但身边的红发男人眼神仍是透着一丝冷意。满头冒汗的医生们退出房门后，莱因哈特打了个哈欠，没事人一样地问他要不要共进午餐。</p><p>折腾了一上午，莱因哈特大人果然饿坏了。吉尔菲艾斯微笑地点点头，两人坐在军务省的食堂里用餐。这次是针对高级将领的全员体检，皇帝和大公是最先检查完毕的人，餐厅里只有他们两个。莱因哈特将红酒递给友人后，敏锐地觉察到对方手一抖，险些要砸碎玻璃杯。</p><p>“怎么了？是不是身体还不舒服？！”</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯摇摇头，苦笑道：“大概是omega本身体质如此，加上信息素的影响……”</p><p>莱因哈特恍然大悟，“都怪我，我忘记你已经分化了，”他的手攀上挚友的手，眼神真挚又柔和，几乎是冰川刚融时一般透明，“如果觉得难受，就告诉我吧。”</p><p>空气中隐约有一丝冷冽的气味，是莱因哈特的信息素。他的信息素炸裂时，全舰队几乎都沐浴在那激昂凶猛的气味中，从未有过这样的小心翼翼，是有意识地收起爪牙的雄狮。</p><p>因为omega体征太弱，他其实不能闻到多少alpha的气味，但莱因哈特这样故意放出信息素来安抚自己……吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊泛起绯红，下意识地别过目光，用甜点转移话题，“幸好您的其他身体指标都是良好，否则大家都会担心。”</p><p>“omega……需要注意什么吗？”</p><p>倒没想到莱因哈特会问这个问题，吉尔菲艾斯一愣，“御医并没有告诉我要注意什么，我猜应该需要随身携带抑制剂吧？军队omega数目太少，或许可以问问他们要怎么做？”</p><p>帝国大多数omega是在军队后方以及家庭中发挥自己的作用，吉尔菲艾斯甚至根本就不认识几个omega，他其实也不知道。他以为挚友是担心他的发情期会影响到日常工作，出言安抚：“请放心，我的体征非常弱，不会对莱因哈特大人造成麻烦的。”</p><p>黄金雄狮若有所思地看了他一眼，皱着眉点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“艾米尔，omega是不是必须要结婚呢？”</p><p>刚搜索完“alpha性功能障碍”的金发美人忽然问了这么一句话，学医的小侍从吓得手一抖，连忙科普：“陛下，因为omega十分稀少，为了帝国的繁衍生息，大多数要求在适龄年龄结婚。如果不结婚，omega的发情期再不及时与alpha结合，长期下来就会影响他们的寿命和身体健康。”</p><p>“这……”皇帝秀丽眉宇深深蹙起，露出了惊恐神色，“如果不能生育的omega会怎么样！”</p><p>艾米尔老实地摇摇头，他不知道为何陛下忽然一副如临大敌的样子，绞尽脑汁想要安慰他：“劣质遗传因子排除法已经形同虚设，omega就算有基因缺陷也不会被处决了！陛下如果想在这方面改革，肯定会给大家带来幸福的！”</p><p>莱因哈特面色惨白，他让小侍从关上了门，自己浏览了一通相关资讯，越看越心凉——几乎没有一则新闻报道显示不孕omega在家庭中是幸福快乐的。他们都已经到了适龄阶段，他还好办一些，alpha的社会地位总是处于优势，但如果吉尔菲艾斯因为性别被迫结婚，不管对方是谁，知道了他没有生育能力肯定会故意欺负他，吉尔菲艾斯一定会为了帝国名誉忍辱负重一声不吭……几乎把所有糟糕结果考虑完后，莱因哈特手指紧紧攒成拳，露出了称为凶狠的表情——</p><p>这种事情绝对，绝对不能发生！</p><p>随后一个星期，帝国但凡能直接面见皇帝的单身alpha被皇帝挨个叫去谈话，内容从功绩考察到能力评估，甚至包括个人情况陈述。听完同僚转述会面情况的缪拉提督甚至打算明天递交辞呈，也好过被美貌的皇帝陛下用注视死刑犯的目光问话一小时。</p><p>“朕做了一个决定。”日常例会后，他们的金发雄狮做了总结发言。莱因哈特面色严肃地宣布，“朕决定与吉尔菲艾斯大公结婚，日期定在下个月。”</p><p>另一位当事人是在这条消息宣布后两天才知道的。吉尔菲艾斯在前同盟境内遭遇了黑洞引力波动，通讯断了两天。小侍从大惊失色地叫他去看宫内省官方的最新通告时，连他这样处变不惊的人头上都挂了好几个问号。</p><p>他从旗舰上匆忙走下来时，迎接他的是身着西服的陌生年轻人。对方擦了擦头上的汗，转告他需要尽快去皇宫，宫内省需要给准帝后画像。吉尔菲艾斯被人领着进了殿内，他的准未婚夫没穿那一身军装，反而是极为少见的贵族式丝绸衬衣与礼服，正极为不适应地扭来扭去。还没等他开口问个原因，摄影师已经匆忙赶来把他推去更衣了。</p><p>他被扒下军装换上了同样不适应的礼服，用最快的速度整理过仪容，莱因哈特已经先他一步在椅子上坐定了，看到风尘仆仆的吉尔菲艾斯眼前一亮快步走来。alpha的目光纯粹热烈，在他精心打理过的绝色脸庞上仿佛是璀璨星辰，吉尔菲艾斯一时屏住呼吸，不敢去直视那双眼睛。莱因哈特已经先他一步握住他的手，“你终于回来了，吉尔菲艾斯。”</p><p>“陛下，这是……”</p><p>“陛下，大公阁下，如果准备好了请看这里。”话语被咔嚓声打断，红头发的只能配合着摄影师的要求摆出适合的姿势来。因为莱因哈特比他要矮，坐姿能修饰他们颇有差距的身高。莱茵哈特一只手臂搭在他肩上，两人平视前方，alpha冷冽的气味萦绕在侧，他几乎能听见如鼓的心跳。</p><p>明明比这还要亲密的姿势都做过，为什么会这么紧张呢？吉尔菲艾斯垂下眼睑，被敏锐的alpha发现了，莱因哈特关切地问他：“是不是身体还很难受？”</p><p>他被这双冰蓝色的眼眸和令人心安的气味全心全意地包裹住，完全说不出话来。整场拍摄进展的很快，摄影师退下后，他甚至腿软到无法站起。没人能拒绝被alpha这样对待，更何况是一个刚刚分化的omega。可是……吉尔菲艾斯还是决定问出自己的疑惑：“莱因哈特大人，您为什么要这样做呢？”</p><p>“因为我担心你。”莱因哈特笑容敛去，“我不能看到吉尔菲艾斯被那样对待！”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“omega本就地位低下，对于社会他们的功能甚至都限于家庭，如果适龄的omega在期间无法生育，会遭到alpha的厌恶甚至是身心的暴力对待……吉尔菲艾斯，我不能让你被始乱终弃！”</p><p>“您这是想到哪里去了？”红发大公一时没有反应过来，“我从没有想过要结婚。”</p><p>“即使有1%的可能也不可以。”莱因哈特直直盯着他，话语坚定，“吉尔菲艾斯身边所有的alpha都不可信，那我能相信的只有自己 。”</p><p>“莱因哈特大人”红发人摇摇头，无奈道，“您真的想多了，您也不必为我勉强……”</p><p>“不是勉强。”这回轮到金发人坦然，“吉尔菲艾斯也是我的最佳伴侣。”</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯反而是受惊一般地几乎要跳起来。莱因哈特继续道：“‘皇帝的alpha性能力有问题’大抵宫内省是不会告诉对方的，而且这种欺骗行为会伤害到无辜的人，我不愿意这样做。但如果是吉尔菲艾斯，我不会有任何的担忧，你不会被我欺骗，我也可以照顾你。”说完美人脸上多出一丝自嘲神色，“现在我这个样子，应该也没有omega愿意与我结婚吧。”</p><p>“莱因哈特大人……”自己的天使露出这样落寞的神情，红发守护者顿时觉得心都揪成一团。他从未奢望过自己是金发天使的命中注定，最大的梦想是希望他的挚友能获得幸福。虽然莱因哈特的理由与他幻想的有所不同，但……但他不能让自己成为他的阻碍。“您没有必要为我如此。我没有生育能力，您就不可能有皇嗣，而且您……”</p><p>并不是，爱着我的。</p><p>这句话他没有说出来，他无法在自己心情五味杂陈时还能给上自己一刀。</p><p>“皇嗣的事情交给科学省和御医院去头疼吧。”皇帝无所谓地摆手，他瞥了一眼微微蹙眉的准丈夫，有些苦恼地咬着唇，脸颊染上一丝少女的羞怯，“我，我不是一个合适的结婚人选，但我可以学。我也知道自己很自私，可正是因为吉尔菲艾斯，我才能做出这个决定。你是我唯一的朋友，是我最信任的人，我们一起走过了那么多困难，如果没有你，我早就丧命在充满阴谋的战争或者是勾心斗角的宴会上了。我不想让自己失去你，也不能让你有几率被伤害。而且……我不想让吉尔菲艾斯对别人好，你只要对我和姐姐温柔就够了，如果还有第三个人，我会吃醋。”</p><p>“所以，请和我结婚吧。 ”</p><p> </p><p>显然整个银河也没有明白他们堪称挚友典范的皇帝与大公一夜之间是怎么变为皇帝夫夫的，但热闹人人都喜欢。从宣布婚约开始，三地首府张灯结彩，婚礼当天更是全银河直播。貌美的金发皇帝与他英俊迷人的红发伴侣在屏幕前出现的那一刹那，宇宙民众都欢呼起来。莱因哈特含情脉脉地与吉尔菲艾斯交换了戒指和亲吻，又在所有人的祝福下走入他们的新居。结束了一天行程的金发人去洗澡了，留下已经洗好的吉尔菲艾斯一个人看着自己的戒指，仍然充满了不真实感。</p><p>虽然难以启齿，可莱因哈特这不知道是忽然开窍的直球还是为了掩饰尴尬的骗术把他尚有犹豫的心完全捕获。当以往纯粹的关系忽然加上旖旎元素，吉尔菲艾斯再也无法冷静看待他们俩那些相当越界的行为，脸红得完全不行。他强行镇定下来，把脑海里的联想画面清除，将目光移到手里的文件上。</p><p>而不知不觉散发出淡薄的兰花香味钻入刚刚出浴的美人鼻中，alpha擦着头发回来时，吉尔菲艾斯几乎是震撼地盯着他看。</p><p>“怎么了吗，我……”他顺着目光乖乖往下看，本来应该没有任何反应的地方将浴袍撑起了一个小小的弧度。两人面面相觑，莱因哈特慌乱解释，“我不知道发生了什么！吉尔菲艾斯，我不是……”</p><p>与此同时令omega腿软的信息素萦绕屋内。吉尔菲艾斯也几乎无法自持，张开嘴唇湿润地呼吸。莱因哈特已经爬上床来，松垮的浴袍散开，露出精瘦白皙的身躯。天使着迷地在他的颈边嗅了嗅，猫咪一般地将脑袋蹭了过来，委委屈屈，“我不是故意的，但吉尔菲艾斯……你好香……”</p><p>敏感的颈侧已经被轻轻咬住，这让红发人发出一声惊喘，双腿也不由自主地夹紧，他明显感觉到身体开始不受控制，一点一点地被身上人温柔的舔弄夺取神智。他想起来了这叫omega的诱导发情。吉尔菲艾斯目光游移，双手本能地想推开莱因哈特，却在那逼近的无暇面孔下恍惚至极，后颈那亟待标记的柔软也隐隐作痛，连推开都变为不清不楚的拥抱。</p><p>莱因哈特有一副绝色容貌，而这份咄咄逼人的侵略感却是他第一次发现。alpha信息素没有那么强盛，却已在不知不觉中充斥了整个空间。莱因哈特冰蓝色的双眸牢牢锁住了他，最后落于亲吻，点燃了身下人最后一丝理智。</p><p>他被天使一点点拆吃入腹，半点反抗能力都没有。那双白皙秀气的手如丝绸般抚过他的肌肤，在他自己都不知道的敏感处打转，胸口、腰侧、腹部、胯骨……每一寸都会被alpha事无巨细地爱抚，他来不及思考就已投降。唇边泄出他从未听过的羞耻呻吟，红发人闭着双眼，选择将自己全数交给心爱的人，他的挚友，他的伴侣，和他永远的天使。</p><p>几夜过后omega神智恢复，莱因哈特躺在他的怀里，金发拂过他的肌肤，呼吸轻柔。吉尔菲艾斯被美貌蛊惑了半小时后终于准备起身洗漱，在直起腰的下一秒选择了乖乖躺回去。身体几乎像被旗舰碾压过，没一寸地方是完好的。</p><p>天使没有被动静吵醒，反而更为亲昵地蹭了过来。与标记自己的alpha肌肤相亲，吉尔菲艾斯捂着脸发觉自己似乎仍未平复。难以启齿的热潮还在体内暗涌。不能再……他仔细回忆了一番昨晚细节，逐渐脸色发白。做到最后自己已经意识全无，完全记不住发生了什么，但至少是换到第三个姿势时他彻底断片的。</p><p>第一次就与纵欲过度挂钩的帝国大公兼皇后默默地叹了口气，支起酸软的腰，一个更令他疑惑的问题涌上来：为什么被诊断为功能障碍的皇帝支棱起来了呢？难道是医学奇迹？</p><p>带着这个疑虑，他在早饭间隙远程致电了御医院的人并委婉询问，得到的答复却令他无法进食。“如果陛下是第一次的话，受到本能以及信息素影响是有可能冲破阻碍的，也有过类似案例，但以后还需要克制，所以还请两位适当疏解情热……殿下请不要紧张！我们正在想办法，一定可以解决的！”刚刚结束通话的御医院新人擦去额角的汗，绝望地看着只有离职报告的办公桌，除了加上自己的辞职报告没有别的解决办法。</p><p>“怎么了吉尔菲艾斯？”神清气爽的莱因哈特目光投向忧心忡忡的丈夫，对方那温柔又忧伤的目光令他大惊失色，“是不是你后悔与我结婚了！”</p><p>“不，陛下……”</p><p>“那就是我之前……”说着说着，金发人自己也不好意思，“我太过分了……对不起……”</p><p>“您不需要与我道歉，莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯冲他笑了笑，心下已经有了计划。</p><p>当晚，莱因哈特再度抱过来亲亲摸摸时，被omega不动声色地避开了。</p><p>“莱因哈特大人，您明天还要去费沙视察军事基地的建造情况，我也需要出席海尼森召开的议会，”吉尔菲艾斯给出的理由极其合理且无从辩驳，“我们都需要早些休息。”</p><p>“可我们不才刚刚结婚吗？蜜月期还没过完呢！”情热让平素强势的黄金狮子变成了家养金渐层，委委屈屈地用肉垫拍打自家主人。</p><p>熟练掌握顺毛技巧的人自然有法子解决。“您前几日太累了，御医院也说您需要多休息。”把人乖乖哄上床后，吉尔菲艾斯已经做好了安排。明天就是蜜月期的最后一天，到下个月初，自己的行程与莱因哈特的成功错开，至少能有近一个月不能见面，虽然他会十分想念心上人，但为了莱因哈特大人的身体健康，这点小小的牺牲也不算什么！</p><p>莱因哈特独自在帝都呆的第十天，全费沙被一戳就破的气球包裹住。没有人在身边顺毛的皇帝脾气相当不好，臭着脸完成堆积如山的事。元帅们掰着手指算皇后何时归来，只有军务尚书喜闻乐见，见人甚至微笑起来，把毕典菲尔德吓得连夜躲到缪拉元帅家中，怕一个人晚上睡做噩梦。</p><p>巴巴罗萨驶停宇宙港的下一刻，吉尔菲艾斯就接到皇帝的私人通讯，邀他到花园共进午餐，画面中的莱因哈特还扬起了手边的礼盒，里面是安妮罗杰特地做的蛋糕。</p><p>他神色匆匆赶到餐厅时，窗边坐着的金发美人沐浴在阳光下，垂着眼面露微笑，正看着全息投影里的安妮罗杰，听到他的脚步声后立即抬头，眼神亮了起来。吉尔菲艾斯顿感到自己撇下丈夫一个人离开一个月是多么罪恶，莱因哈特已经扑了过来，在他怀里蹭了蹭，露出一个天使都无法比拟的笑容。</p><p>“欢迎回来，吉尔菲艾斯。”嘴唇上触感稍纵即逝，红发青年讶异地摸了摸那块，面颊通红。莱因哈特已经拽着他坐下了，将甜点推到他的面前，“姐姐欢迎你回来做的，你快尝尝好不好吃！”</p><p>他的视线下移，明明是精致美味的蛋糕，却没来由地让他觉得反胃。强忍着不适靠近，飘进鼻腔的甜味几乎让他脸色一变，捂着嘴就往洗手间跑。莱因哈特吓得忙让人喊御医，自己先一步扶住了丈夫，笨拙地替他拍了拍背。alpha令人信任的味道包裹住此刻极其脆弱的omega，吉尔菲艾斯深呼吸几回，向莱因哈特道歉。</p><p>他还未来得及安抚，御医已经赶过来了。他扶着吉尔菲艾斯坐下，让医师进行进一步诊断。</p><p>“陛下，皇后已经有一个月身孕了！”</p><p>“？？”金发皇帝目瞪口呆，吉尔菲艾斯差点被水呛，两人皆是瞳孔地震的状态。</p><p>御医是刚来的实习生，不明所以，“陛下？你们不高兴吗？”</p><p>“……卿确定，没诊断错？”</p><p>“臣以身为医生的荣誉担保，没有错误！”</p><p>挥退御医后，吉尔菲艾斯面容严肃：“陛下，帝国高层将领需要重新体检一次。这或许是旧同盟势力故意之举，为扰乱民心……陛下……？”</p><p>金发美人回望着他，眼神发光。</p><p>“莱因哈特大人……唔？！”下一秒就被吻住的红发人仍未搞清楚情况，莱因哈特甚至抱起他想要转圈，被吉尔菲艾斯担心他受伤而变回普通拥抱。</p><p>“吉尔菲艾斯！”闪着星星眼的男人兴奋至极，“你听到了吗！！你的身体是正常的！！”</p><p>“陛下……”吉尔菲艾斯被喜悦的伴侣紧紧抱着，莱因哈特的笑容转瞬即逝，“我之前太过分了，并未询问过你的意见就……吉尔菲艾斯，如果你不愿意，我可以放弃这个孩子，你的身体才是我最关心的。”</p><p>“莱因哈特大人……”甜蜜和酸涩在他心中碰撞。那几个疯狂的夜晚，残留的理智告诉他一定要做好措施，但发情期影响，到最后自暴自弃。反正也不会怀上，没有就没有吧。但谁知贫瘠土壤也能开花结果呢？大概是上天恩赐。红发青年第一次如此诚恳地感谢奥丁大神。他回过神来，他的伴侣一副忐忑不安的模样，像极了做错事的猫咪，拿漂亮眼睛可怜兮兮地瞅着他看。</p><p>“我怎么会放弃呢？”莱因哈特反被对方拥入怀里，吉尔菲艾斯用了一些力道，却又轻轻摩挲着恋人披散的长发，呢喃细语：“我很高兴，莱因哈特大人。”</p><p>您能喜欢我真是太好了。</p><p>-fin</p><p>彩蛋：（？</p><p>皇后有孕的消息当天传遍银河，引起了第二波沸腾，人们纷纷感慨皇帝罗严克拉姆一世与吉尔菲艾斯皇后伉俪情深，也有一些有趣的传闻在不同星系间流淌。</p><p>“据不愿透露姓名的内部人士称，之前帝国内部秘密体检时，皇后体质为‘无法生育’，而罗严克拉姆一世与吉尔菲艾斯皇后育有一子，可谓是‘黄金狮子雄风不倒’……”坐在民间航船中的前王尔古雷驾驶员读到这儿，兴致缺缺地咂舌，用笔将‘皇后’改为‘皇帝’后才满意地离去。</p><p>当不知哪个版本是流言传到帝国时，皇帝正与皇后在花园中散步，沉浸在将为人父及已为人夫的快乐中。大家纷纷以敬佩的目光注视着被粉红泡泡包围的年轻夫夫，连军务尚书一向没有多余表情的脸也多出几丝欣慰目光。</p><p>“这就是黄金狮子吗？”米达麦亚喃喃道，罗严塔尔惊奇地发现挚友的眼睛都亮了起来。</p><p>彩蛋2:<br/>在第二位小公主诞生后，海尼森流传着罗严克拉姆一世在床上也是黄金狮子能让不孕的皇后连揣两个的美好传说，不愿透露姓名的亚典波罗议长表示与我无关。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>